


unexpected outcomes

by placid



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: — Забирайся ко мне, — позвал он, будто это было не впервой.Лютик разинул рот, тут же его закрыв.— Чего? — в конце концов выдавил он из себя.— Очевидно, ты не сможешь так уснуть, — утвердил Геральт. — А кровать достаточно большая, чтобы вместить двоих./Геральт с Лютиком делят кровать. Беспорядок неизбежен.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	unexpected outcomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinneyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/gifts).
  * A translation of [unexpected outcomes;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924481) by [kinneyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb). 



> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9023192).

Воистину Лютик был не из придирчивых, но, остановившись возле этой корчмы, даже он скептически глядел на неё.

— Что не так? — резко спросил Геральт, поглаживая Плотву по спине и наблюдая за Лютиком.

Он оглянулся, удивлённо подняв брови.

— Я предпочел бы спать в лесу, — без обиняков заявил он. — Это место выглядит… _устрашающе_.

Геральт не был удивлён, но, к слову, умел ли он вообще удивляться? Едва ли.

— Лютик, живей, — буркнул он, привязывая Плотву. — Ты же сам жаловался на усталость.

— Ладно, согласен, — ответил он, нервно щёлкая костяшками пальцев. — Но…

Геральт похлопал Плотву, и лошадь заржала, перебивая барда. Лютик поджал губы, уставившись на Плотву. Он никогда не сможет понять, почему Геральт был так привязан к этому животному. Как бы то ни было, она делала его счастливым, полагал он. Геральт прежде всех нуждался в счастье.

— Увидимся утром, — сказал он, а Плотва качнула головой в знак одобрения.

Отворачиваясь от неё, Геральт на долю секунды остановил взгляд на Лютике, прежде чем направиться в корчму. Причитая, Лютик последовал за ним по пятам. Ему действительно не нравился вид заведения, но он сильно вымотался и не собирался спать снаружи один. Ни за что!

Оглядываясь на Плотву, он опасливо улыбнулся:

— А ты что скажешь?

Она шумно фыркнула, игнорируя Лютика.

— Ну и хер с тобой, — отводя глаза, проворчал он и зашёл в корчму.

Геральт ждал в передней, если её можно было так назвать. Небольшое пространство было всё загромождено. Лютик шагнул вперёд и присоединился к Геральту перед стойкой.

— Нам нужно две комнаты, — сообщил Геральт, хотя это прозвучало скорее как приказ. У него с этим были проблемы.

Лютик вежливо улыбнулся хозяйке за стойкой:

— Пожалуйста, — добавил он.

Женщина была в возрасте с уже поседевшими волосами и мутными глазами. Она хмыкнула и отрицательно покачала головой:

— Извините, господа, ничем не могу помочь.

Лютика новость одновременно и обрадовала, и расстроила. Но что ж теперь поделать? Он бросил взор на Геральта:

— Думаю, нам лучше…

— У нас есть только одна свободная комната, — перебила старуха, выгнув брови в немом вопросе. — Брать будете?

Лютик оглянулся на грымзу, ответ уже вертелся у него на языке: Геральт никоим образом не согласился бы делить с ним одну комнату, тем более у него были подозрения, что в комнате была предусмотрена только одна кровать.

— Мы берём, — решил Геральт, отсчитывая несколько монет на стол. — Этого достаточно?

Старушонка оскалилась, обнажая паршивые кривые зубы.

— Более чем достаточно, добрый господин, — распиналась она, но всё равно забрала все, сгребая их со стола в небольшой мешочек. — Комната 12 в конце коридора.

Лютик сквозь зубы что-то пробурчал, следуя за Геральтом по коридору. Они остановились перед дверью с надписью: «Комната 12». Лютик поморщился.

— Мне кажется или от всего этого места несёт смертью?

Геральт повёл носом.

— Тебе кажется, — глумливо сказал он, прежде чем отворил дверь.

Закатив глаза, Лютик прошёл за ним в их скромную комнату. Геральт зажёг свечу у двери, и помещение озарилось мягким жёлтым светом. На удивление, в комнате было уютно, просто места было безумно мало. Лютик посмотрел на одинокую кровать в центре.

— Я буду спать на полу, — молвил Геральт, прерывая мысли Лютика и уже раскладывая свои вещи.

Лютик уставился на него, пристально изучая. Само собой, ведьмаку привычнее спать на… менее приятных поверхностях, но всё же. Лютику стало стыдно, не он же платил за ночлег. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Геральт уже скрылся за дверью небольшой умывальной.

Лютик тяжко вздохнул и плюхнулся на кровать, разглядывая свои ноги. Его ботинки были весьма грязными.

Наклонившись, он скинул их, откидываясь обратно на кровать. Матрас был немного жёстким, но явно удобнее, чем пол. Лютик прикрыл глаза.

— Эй, — как всегда грубоватый оклик Геральта выбил его из сна.

Лютик резко сел, и, вполне предсказуемо, Геральт стоял перед ним… Да вот только в одном полотенце. Лютик незамедлительно сосредоточился на его лице, не опуская взгляд ниже. Ведьмак был до неприличия в хорошей форме.

— Эм, да? — проверещал он, прокашлявшись. — Что случилось?

Геральт молча поднял бровь, тем самым незатейливо указывая на умывальню.

— Ах, — оторопел Лютик, прежде чем до него дошло. — Точно.

Не только с Геральта сошло семь потов за столь долгую дорогу, пока они обходились без должных водных процедур. Бард поднялся и застенчиво улыбнулся. Геральт следил за ним, отчего тот чувствовал себя немного неуверенно и как-то странно. Он поплёлся в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Я мигом, — сказал Лютик, дойдя наконец и захлопнув дверь.

Он облокотился о дверной косяк, делая несколько глубоких вдохов. Ночевали обычно они на природе, и всякие интимные подробности были скрыты от его глаз. Временами, конечно, Геральт устраивал купания в ручье, но не часто, а Лютик, естественно, отказывался составить ему компанию, и на то была причина, так что огромное спасибо, уж увольте.

Дело было даже не в самообладании, а в том, что Геральт однозначно не оценил бы его игры в гляделки.

И, судя по его наблюдениям, которые, в сущности, были поверхностными, Геральт казался ему стопроцентным бабником. Он засматривался только на женщин, спал с ними. И, честное слово, это было прекрасно. Лютик думал, что то, что у него не было абсолютно никаких шансов, было даже лучше, чем принять за факт, что у Геральта были свои стандарты красоты, в которые он никак не вписывался.

Покачав головой, он начал раздеваться. Бард как раз стягивал свои чулки, когда дверь вновь распахнулась (твою ж мать, почему нет щеколды, что это за место такое?), и вошёл Геральт.

Лютик развернулся на пятках, чуть не запутавшись в своих собственных ногах. По всей видимости, Геральт ничуть не смущался своей наготы, потому как он, безусловно, выглядел прекрасно.

Он протянул полотенце.

— Держи, — невозмутимо произнёс Геральт. — Здесь было только одно полотенце.

Не говоря ни слова, Лютик утвердительно кивнул, но полотенце не взял. Геральт нахмурился и подошёл ближе, вот уж удружил. Лютик ойкнул и прикрылся руками.

— Добро? — явно растерянно спросил Геральт, ведь Лютик ломал комедию или как это понимать? Он положил полотенце на небольшой столик и отступил назад. — Приятного купания, — добавил он, прежде чем покинул комнату, предусмотрительно закрыв за собой дверь.

Лютик глубоко выдохнул через нос, его плечи расслабленно опустились.

Ладно-ладно, он был слишком неосмотрителен. Ему нужно поработать над этим.

Лютик неспешно принимал ванну. Он нежился в воде, пока она не остыла окончательно. Закончив, он вылез из бадьи и обтёрся насухо. Геральт однозначно не внушил ему доверия. Поэтому он натянул свой наряд перед тем, как вернуться в комнату.

Геральт уже расположился на полу на своей импровизированной постели, взяв одеяло и несколько подушек. Кстати говоря, свечи всё ещё горели, по-видимому, для барда.

— Погаси их, — попросил Геральт, — перед сном.

Уверяясь в правильности хода своих мыслей, он махнул головой:

— Лады.

Лютик обошёл его и присел на постель. Он мечтал переодеться в пижаму, поскольку спать в одежде ему было не слишком-то комфортно. Он непроизвольно перевёл взор на пол. Геральт лежал с крепко зажмуренными глазами и сжатыми плечами, вся его поза выдавала напряжение.

Лютик понял, что к чему: ведьмаку было неудобно. Конечно, было… Основную часть свободного времени он тратил на умерщвление всяких чудовищ, если они не требовали обратного — защиты с его стороны. Наверняка он был ранен и измождён так сильно, что Лютик и представить не мог. Он явно заслуживал сна в кровати больше Лютика.

— Геральт, — обратился он к ведьмаку.

Вышеупомянутый даже не удосужился открыть глаза:

— Чего тебе?

Лютик поджал губы:

— Ну, давай-ка!

Любопытство всё-таки победило, потому Геральт наконец открыл глаза и посмотрел на него:

— Что?

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, слегка похлопывая по кровати. — А я лягу на пол.

Геральт угрюмо прищурился:

— Нет. Мы же уже обсудили это.

На самом деле нет.

— Мы ничего не обсуждали, — напомнил Лютик, вставая. Он присел рядом с Геральтом на полу. — Как водится, ты самостоятельно принял решение. Вставай и ложись в кровать.

Геральт невозмутимо уставился на него, не проронив и звука. Он, небось, думал, что выглядел угрожающе, и тем самым настаивал на своём. Но Лютик больше не боялся его. Он знал, чего можно было от него ожидать, а чего нет.

— Давай-давай, — упорствовал он, хлопая в такт в ладоши.

Геральт раздражённо фыркнул, когда сел и одеяло соскользнуло с его плеч. Он был без рубахи. Иначе и быть не могло. Лютик проигнорировал привычный жар в животе и встал на ноги.

— Укладывайся, — велел Лютик, подходя к светочу, — и я погашу свет.

Поворчав, Геральт шумно приземлился на перину, разваливаясь поудобнее. Лютик видел, как он завернулся в одеяло и положил под голову кучу подушек. Робкая улыбка тронула губы Лютика, он нагнулся и потушил свечи. Ему никак не удавалось найти в темноте своё убогое ложе, но в конечном счёте он смог забраться под одеяло. Пол, вполне предсказуемо, был твёрдым, как камень.

Какое-то время было даже… нормально. Лютик знатно метался и ворочался, но всеми силами старался особо не шуметь.

Геральт хранил молчание, как всегда.

Через десять, может, пятнадцать минут его глубокий голос заполнил комнату: «Лютик».

Тот напрягся.

— Да?

— Забирайся ко мне, — позвал он, будто это было не впервой.

Лютик разинул рот, тут же его закрыв.

— Чего? — в конце концов выдавил он из себя.

— Очевидно, ты не сможешь так уснуть, — утвердил Геральт. — А кровать достаточно большая, чтобы вместить двоих.

Конечно, Лютик тоже это заметил, но, по правде говоря, он никогда бы не решился предложить такое.

— Э-эм.

— Не будь дураком, давай в темпе, — бесцеремонно высказался Геральт.

Лютик встрепенулся и медленно сел.

— Т-ты уверен?

Он лишь хмыкнул. Лютик расценил это как положительный ответ. Поднявшись, он зашаркал к кровати, тут же ударившись коленками о матрас. Он протянул руку и нащупал пустую кровать. Геральт, видимо, переместился на другую сторону. Затаив дыхание, он сел.

Да, кровать была немаленькой, но в то же время не такой уж и большой: он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Геральта.

Лютик осторожно лёг. К счастью, по крайней мере, было темно. Он взглянул на Геральта и едва мог разглядеть линии его лица в свете луны, проникавшем через окно.

Его веки были опущены. Он был совершенно расслаблен, даже находясь рядом с Лютиком. Сердце барда пропустило удар. Во многом Геральт не проявлял особых привязанностей к другим. Он делал это по-своему, например, доверял. Он верил Лютику, верил, что тот никогда не навредит ему.

— Ты спишь? — спросил Лютик спустя несколько секунд.

Геральт что-то проурчал.

Лютик подавил смешок, когда он повернулся лицом к нему, кладя руки под щёку.

— Доброй ночи, Геральт.

— Доброй, Лютик.

Лютик лениво проснулся, щурясь от солнечного света, льющегося из оконца. Потянувшись, он потёр глаза, перед тем как открыть их. И озадаченно заморгал.

Вмиг он смекнул сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, у него была эрекция, что неудивительно.

Во-вторых, он прижался всем телом к Геральту. В то же самое время Геральт лицом уткнулся в его волосы. Он вдруг пожалел, что не помыл голову вчера.

Безусловно, эта ситуация обескураживала, но больше его волновала другая проблема: Геральт собственно сам упёрся таким же твёрдым членом ему в бедро, его жар ощущался даже сквозь слои одежды.

Лютик испустил хриплый вздох и пытался придумать, куда бежать и где лучше спрятаться, но в тот же момент Геральт зашевелился, издав что-то среднее между полустоном и зевком. Было сложно сказать наверняка. Бард обомлел, ожидая его реакции. Потягиваясь, Геральт воззрился на него.

— Э-эм, — запнулся Лютик. — Прошу прощения?

Геральт сузил глаза, но, как ни странно, не выглядел сердитым.

Лютик застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Я н-не виноват, что тело так реагирует, — начал он, отступая и увеличивая расстояние между ними. — Мы можем просто…— он рьяно жестикулировал, подбирая правильные слова.

— Лютик, — Геральт мягко остановил его.

Тот перевёл глаза на него и с трудом сглотнул.

— Да, я?

Геральт подвинулся и дотянулся до него. Лютик замер. Сначала ведьмак коснулся его руки — едва ощутимое прикосновение.

— Добро? — раскатистым низким голосом спросил он.

Лютик точно не понял, что именно происходило, однако Геральт выжидающе смотрел на него. Бард согласно кивнул и, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как Геральт провёл рукой вдоль предплечья, не спеша, степенно. Далее его рука оказалась на груди, двигаясь ниже.

— Геральт, — прошептал он, потому что не знал, как ему действовать. Очевидно, ему это снилось, так ведь?

Геральт обратился к нему:

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Чёрта с два, тут же подумал он в бреду желания.

— Нет, — признался он, осознав, что Геральт до сих пор ждал ответа. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Уголки губ Геральта проказливо приподнялись, когда он отвёл взгляд, наблюдая за своей собственной рукой, продвигая её всё ниже и ниже и наконец добираясь до стояка Лютика.

Вздрогнув, Лютик забыл как дышать. Геральт чуть сдавил его пах.

— По-прежнему согласен?

Он часто закивал, точно в лихорадке.

— Да, — просипел он, — Более чем.

Геральт забрался пальцами под пояс его брюк и нижнего белья. Лютик чуть не взвыл от первого прикосновения. Геральт обхватил кулаком его член и разок небрежно сжал.

— Геральт, — простонал бард, без сомнений он был во сне. — Прошу.

Одобрительно качнув головой, он начал ласкать его плавно и уверенно. Поначалу Лютик закрыл глаза, растворяясь в удовольствии, но, набравшись духа, решил, что не мог пропустить такое. Он незаметно приоткрыл глаза и узрел лицо Геральта. Тот выглядел до комичного серьёзным. Лютик расплылся в улыбке, снова прикрывая глаза.

Геральт продолжал свои движения. Чуть погодя Лютик охнул и снова распахнул веки, толкнув его в грудь. Не то чтобы он стыдился, но подумал: «Я… не могу…»

— Продолжай, — проскулил он, и, чёрт побери, Лютик был простым живым человеком.

Он закусил нижнюю губу, всхлипывая, и излился в руку Геральта, откинув голову на подушки.

Геральт вытащил руку из его штанов, а Лютик переводил дыхание, прежде чем осмелился взглянуть на него. Тот пожирал его глазами, зрачки были до невозможного расширены. Так, блять. Лютик шумно сглотнул, приметив выпуклость в штанах Геральта. Без сомнений, он имел внушительный размер.

— Тебе не обязательно, — прорычал Геральт, снова обращая внимание Лютика на себя. — Я могу сам о себе позаботиться.

Лютик прыснул от смеха.

— Ни в коем случае, — сказал он, приближаясь. Он имел множество любовниц, но его опыт с мужчинами был невелик. Не то чтобы он избегал их, но найти таких же заинтересованных мужчин было не всегда легко. Облизнувшись, он устремился к нему, терзая пах Геральта через ткань штанов. Твою ж мать, он действительно был огромен. Бард пришёл к выводу, что у Бога явно были любимчики.

В отличие от женщин, Геральт отреагировал совершенно иначе. Он удивительно контролировал себя и следил за Лютиком с той же похотью в глазах.

Вне сомнений, это было эротично, но наряду с этим и очень пугающе. Лютик сделал одну вещь, о которой давно мечтал, — он поцеловал его.

Должно быть, Геральт удивился: его губы были приоткрыты в немом вдохе, когда Лютик с нажимом ворвался в его рот языком. Вскоре он ответил на поцелуй, одной рукой притягивая его ближе за талию. Лютик совсем не возражал.

Наконец, оттягивая брюки Геральта, Лютик добрался до его достоинства и принялся его ласкать. Член был возмутительно впечатляющим. Лютик бесстыдно мурлыкал в рот Геральта. Он сомкнул пальцы на влажном от смазки фаллосе Геральта, проводя большим пальцем по головке.

Теперь уже Геральт застонал ему в рот, отчего мурашки пронизывали Лютика с ног до головы.

Он начал стимулировать его, следуя темпу, который ранее задал Геральт, обводя пальцем уздечку и методично сжимая ствол члена. Геральт продержался капельку дольше, потому что как иначе-то. Лютик даже не мог злиться на него. Когда ведьмак был на вершине оргазма, он прикусил Лютика за нижнюю губу.

Было немножко больно, но Лютик, как ни парадоксально, восторженно ахнул.

Отлипнув друг от друга, Лютик прерывисто выдохнул, а Геральт открыл глаза. Лютик был не в курсе, когда именно он закрыл их. Они встретились взглядами, восстанавливая дыхание. Вслед за этим взор Геральта упал на лицо Лютика, большим пальцем он дотронулся до его нижней губы.

Лютик в расфокусе глядел, как Геральт убрал руку, на кончике его большого пальца было немного крови.

— Блять, — прошептал он.

Лютик кивнул, всё ещё чувствуя приятное головокружение.

— Блять, — бархатистым шёпотом согласился он.

Несколько минут они провели без движения в полной тишине. Лютик чуть было не уснул. Позже Геральт приподнялся на локтях, и Лютик с недовольным стоном разлепил глаза.

Именно в ту секунду наконец он осознал, видимо, впервые, что это был не сон. Сердце ушло в пятки.

Он мгновенно сел, голова шла кругом. Геральт провёл пальцами по своим волосам, убирая их от лица. Он, как обычно, выглядел богоподобно.

— Это что было? — совершенно невинно выпалил Лютик.

Геральт обернулся на него.

— Я дрочил тебе, ты дрочил мне, — вот так запросто сказал он.

Лютик залился краской.

— Я-я знаю, — сказал он, качая головой. — Но почему?

— Потому что… мы оба этого хотели? — продолжил Геральт, изогнув брови. — Ты же хотел, да?

Лютику хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Он не был уверен.

— Но я думал-думал, что ты по бабам!

— Да, — съязвил Геральт. — Именно поэтому я люблю дрочить другим мужчинам.

Лютик недовольно надул губы, когда Геральт ехидно усмехнулся. Он хотел стереть эту ухмылку с его лица:

— Т-ты никогда не говорил мне, что… — он перешёл на жесты, потому что на самом деле он не понимал, какое слово подходило больше. — Кто же ты? — вместо этого спросил он, понурив плечи.

Геральт издал мучительный глухой вздох и скрестил руки.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Я перестал задумываться о таких глупых вещах как сексуальная ориентация давным-давно, — он пристально смотрел на Лютика. — Ты вот никогда не упоминал, что не натурал.

Что ж… На самом деле хороший аргумент, сообразил Лютик даже немного виновато.

— М-мне нравятся как женщины… так и мужчины, — смущённо заявил он. — Я просто никогда не думал, что есть смысл поднимать это вопрос.

— Хорошо, — Геральт наклонил голову, выглядел он изрядно обескураженно. — Похоже, мы оба были неправы.

Лютик хотел что-то ответить, но не решился. Лады, дрочка друг другу была не запланирована, это он мог понять. Они оба были возбуждены и одиноки, иного выбора у них не оставалось, но тут… Было что-то другое. Лютик улыбнулся.

— Т-ты что, флиртовал со мной? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

— Не знаю, — сказал Геральт, отворачиваясь и спуская ноги с кровати. — Я ли?

Лютик вскипел:

— Ты не ответил!

Геральт встал и обернулся. Лютик демонстративно игнорировал мокрое пятно на его штанах.

— Мы должны как-нибудь это повторить, — выдал он буднично, словно только что не разрушил картину мира Лютика. Геральт сложил руки на груди. — Сойдёт за ответ?

—Я… — на полуслове остановил себя Лютик. — Да, — прощебетал он.

Геральт удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Тогда я собираюсь смыть с себя всю эту, — он перевёл глаза вниз и поёжился, — мерзость.

Растрогавшись, Лютик закатил глаза. Только Геральт мог пожаловаться на неопрятность после секса, особенно учитывая, что он весь перемазывался в кровищи и потрохах чаще, чем некоторые.

— Компанию составишь? — предложил он, отвлекая Лютика от его мечтаний.

Он очарованно посмотрел на Геральта:

— Ты не шутишь?

Геральт продолжал играть с ним в гляделки. Лютик сглотнул:

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Да, я не против.


End file.
